Yuk, Kita Jadian
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: Cagalli menyukai siswa baru di kelasnya tapi laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu malah memintanya jangan menyukainya. Tapi Cagalli bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Bisa nggak ya Cagalli membuat Athrun menyukainya?


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Yuk, Kita Jadian**

**By Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

* * *

"Cagalli."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendongak dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tahu nggak? Di kelas kita akan ada murid baru." Ujar Lacus antusias.

"Oh ya?" Cagalli terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik. Komentar barusan juga hanya sekedarnya, membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu memberengut.

"Orangnya keren lho, ganteng banget." Kata Lacus berusaha menarik perhatian Cagalli.

"Oh gitu? Kerenan mana sama Kira?" tanya Cagalli kemudian. Sengaja menyebut nama saudara kembarnya sebagai perbandingan, dengan harapan Lacus berhenti membicarakan gosip yang tidak menarik minatnya itu.

"Nah justru itu kerennya sama. Udah ganteng, _style_-nya oke. Terus orangnya baik lagi." Terang Lacus.

Cagalli menatap ke arah Lacus dengan tampang serius. Yang di tatap juga balik menatapnya. "Memangnya kamu kenal sama murid baru itu?" tanyanya.

Lacus menggangguk. "Dia tetanggaku," jelasnya.

Mata Cagalli menyipit ke arah Lacus. "Aku jadi curiga," ujarnya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama tetanggamu itu?"

"Ekh?! Nggak mungkin! Aku 'kan udah punya Kira!" tegas Lacus.

Cagalli terkikik karena berhasil mengerjai pacar saudara kembarnya itu. "Habisnya segitunya muji tuh orang," ujarnya.

"Justru karena aku udah punya Kira makanya aku cerita ini ke kamu, Cagalli."Lacus tersenyum misterius.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Cagalli dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku mau jodohin Athrun sama kamu" todong Lacus langsung.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Cagalli yang kebetulan sedari tadi mengulum permen kontan tersedak. Bukan, bukan karena omongan Lacus barusan, karena usaha jodoh-menjodohkan itu sudah sering didengarnya dari mulut Lacus tapi usaha gadis itu untuk menjodohkannya selalu gagal. Tapi karena matanya tiba-tiba ia menemukan objek pandangan yang benar-benar menarik.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Kalau makan hati-hati dong," kata Lacus sambil mengusap-usap punggung Cagalli.

"Lacus, itu siapa?".

"Eh?" Mata biru pucat Lacus segera mengikuti arah terlunjuk Cagalli. Begitu mendapati sosok yang di maksud ia terdiam. Sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu dia orang yang ku maksud. Gimana keren 'kan?" tanya Lacus lagi.

"Jadi dia?" tanya Cagalli. Agak curiga melihat mata sahabatnya yang tiba–tiba terlihat berbinar–binar.

"Namanya Athrun, Athrun Zala." Jawab Lacus.

Mata _hazel _ Cagalli menatap laki-laki berambut biru gelap yang berdiri di depan ruang tata usaha itu.

"Oke, aku setuju. Kamu bisa jodohin aku sama dia." Kata Cagalli.

"Hah?" mulut Lacus terbuka. Dia benar-benar kaget.

"Tadi 'kan kamu bilang kamu mau jodohin dia sama aku. Ya sekarang aku bilang aku setuju," kata Cagalli lagi.

"Emang sih, tapi kamu serius nggak nih?" tanya Lacus memastikan.

"Tentu saja serius. Tadi nawarin sekarang pas aku setuju kok sekarang malah diragukan." Mulut Cagalli maju beberapa centi.

Lacus nyengir. "Tadi aku 'kan cuma bercanda. Baru juga kenal Athrun seminggu, mana bisa ngejodohin kamu sama dia."

"Ya sudah kalau gitu. Biar aku usaha sendiri."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Lacus bingung.

Cagalli hanya angkat bahu sambil tersenyum penuh makna membuat mulut Lacus makin terbuka lebar tanpa suara yang keluar sama sekali. Ayolah, ini sama sekali nggak lucu. Semua orang juga tau kalau sahabatnya yang satu itu belum pernah terlihat jalan bareng laki-laki dalam arti yang sesungguhnya atau dengan kata lain biasa disebut pacar. tapi kenapa sekarang... Lacus sama sekali tidak berani melanjutkan pemikiran liarnya. Kepalanya hanya mampu mengeleng–geleng tak percaya.

…

" Athrun, kenalin aku Cagalli".

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah langsung mendongak. Keningnya sedikit berkerut sebagai tanda kalau ia bingung. Tapi Cagalli tetap cuek. Tangannya masih terulur mengajak berjabatan.

"Kita sekelas. Kebetulan tadi kita 'kan belum kenalan." sambung Cagalli sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh."

Cagalli berdiri terpaku. Jangan kan memabalas uluran tangannya bahkan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya 'Oh'. Sungguh respon yang jauh dari harapan Cagalli.

"Apa ada lagi?" tanya Athrun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Matanya kembali asyik membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Hanya saja ia juga masih bisa menyadari kalau Cagalli masih ada berdiri di hadapannya. Belum beranjak sedikit pun.

"Kenapa? Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?" tanya Athrun lagi. Kali ini ia menutup buku nya dan menatap lurus ke arah Cagalli.

"Kamu kan belum menyebutkan namamu?".

"Bukanya tadi kamu juga sudah manggil namaku?" Athrun balik bertanya. Membuat Cagalli mati gaya dan hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala membenarkan.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu. Harusnya aku nggak perlu mengulanginya lagi kan. Lagi pula Aku sekarang ingin konsentrasi membaca." Athrun mengusir Cagalli dengan halus.

Mendengar itu membuat Cagalli hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ya udah kalau gitu, Aku permisi dulu. Maaf kalau udah ganggu Kamu. Kalau gitu silahkan di lanjutkan bacaannya" kata Cagalli sebelum kemudian pamit berlalu.

…

"Astaga Cagalli, kamu serius tadi dia secuek itu?" tanya Lacus tak percaya saat mendengar cerita yang keluar dari mulut Cagalli tentang kejadian di perpustakaan. "Padahal saat bicara denganku dia ramah sekali loh."

"Ya serius lah, masa sih aku bohong." Kata Cagalli sambil menikmati kebab pesanannya. Tangan gadis itu terangkat untuk mengambil botol saus sambal.

"Kamu kok bisa santai gitu sih? Aku yang denger aja kesal." Gerutu Lacus.

"Lho memangnya aku harus gimana?" tanya Cagalli heran.

"Kamu nggak kesel sama tuh orang?"

Cagalli hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala sambil tangannya terus memasukan suapan demi suapan kedalam mulut.

"Bukannya dia keterlaluan ya?".

"Ya enggak lah. Yang dia omongin tadi 'kan bener."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" ulang Cagalli bingung. Sama sekali tak mengerti maksud ucapan sahabatnya.

"Ya jadi gimana. Kamu masih tetap tertarik sama Athrun?" tanya Lacus lagi.

"Tentu saja," balas Cagalli. "Jujur saja dia itu orang pertama yang bisa membuat aku merasa tertarik. Jadi aku nggak akan melepaskannya dengan begitu saja."

"Tapi kan...".

Lacus tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendapati Cagalli terlihat keasyikan menikmati kebabnya.

"Aku nggak akan pernah melepaskan sesuatu yang Aku inginkan tanpa terlebih dahulu melakukan perjuangan," tekad Cagalli membuat Lacus yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan memilih menyuapkan pesanannya kedalam mulut.

…

Ternyata tekad Cagalli benar–benar bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu ini gadis pirang dengan gencar melakukan pendekatan dengan Athrun walaupun tanggapannya selalu dingin. Laki-laki berambut gelap itu terus mengabaikannya dia. Bahkan Lacus sudah berkali–kali menasehatinya untuk menghentikan usahanya sama sekali tak di gubris.

…

"Athrun."

Athrun tidak mendongak dari buku yang sedang di bacanya karena ia mengenali suara itu. Suara itu milik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang beberapa hari ini selalu muncul di sekitarnya.

"Hari ini aku membawakanmu kue," Cagalli meletakkan sebuah kotak berisi kue.

"Terima kasih," ucap Athrun.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Cagalli sambil duduk di bangku kosong di depan Athrun. "Buku apa yang sedang kamu baca?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun menjawab tanpa suara, hanya mengangkat bukunya agar Cagalli bisa membaca tulisan di sampulnya.

"Howl Moving Castle? Kamu suka buku anak-anak?" sebelah kening Cagalli terangkat.

"Apa salahnya? Ceritanya bagus." Jawab Athrun.

"Aku belum pernah baca sih," kata Cagalli.

"Coba saja, bukunya bagus kok," ujar Athrun. Awalnya ia berniat mengabaikan Cagalli tapi karena gadis itu mengajaknya bicara mengenai topic favoritnya yaitu buku, rencana awal Athrun batal.

"Kalau begitu boleh kupinjam bukumu?" pinta Cagalli.

Athrun diam sebentar, nampak berpikir keras. "Baiklah." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih."

…

"Wah, kemajuan besar." Kata Lacus setelah Cagalli menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Cagalli tersenyum senang. Akhirnya usahanya menampakkan hasil. Memang Athrun masih bersikap dingin padanya tapi paling tidak laki-laki itu sudah mau bicara dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan membuat Athrun menyukaiku." Kata Cagalli optimis.

"Itu baru Cagalli," Lacus mengacungkan jempolnya.

…

"Athrun."

Cagalli berlari menghampiri Athrun yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Oh, kamu. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan bukumu," Cagalli menyodorkan buku yang sampulnya berwarna coklat bergambar kastil yang mempunyai empat kaki. "Terima kasih, bukunya bagus sekali." Kata Cagalli.

"Benar 'kan meski buku lama tapi ceritanya bagus," Athrun tersenyum bangga.

Cagalli mengangguk antusias. "Paling suka waktu Sophie menggunting-gunting baju Howl," ujarnya.

Athrun tertawa renyah. Tawa pertama yang pernah Cagalli dengar. "Aku juga suka bagian itu."

Lalu obrolan mengenai buku itu berlanjut hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

…

"Cie… yang lagi berbunga-bunga," goda Lacus.

"Siapa?" tanya Kira tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan pacarnya itu.

Lacus mengerling pada Cagalli yang duduk di hadapannya dan Kira di kantin sekolah.

"Aku tidak mengerti nih, apa maksudnya?" tanya Kira lagi, saudara kembar Cagalli itu benar-benar terlihat bingung.

"Kamu beneran nggak tahu Kira?" sekarang Lacus yang terlihat bingung. Kira mengangguk. "Nggak tahu kalau Cagalli lagi pendekatan sama Athrun?"

Kira terkejut lalu laki-laki berambut coklat itu menatap Cagalli. "Beneran, Cagalli?"

Cagalli tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kira terenyak, berita itu cukup mengejutkannya. Terkejut karena selama ini tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Nggak perlu syok gitu dong, Kira." Ujar Cagalli.

"Kok kamu nggak bilang sih?"

"Siapa suruh kamu nggak peka?" balas Cagalli.

"Baiklah, itu memang salahku." Aku Kira. "Jadi, namanya Athrun? Athrun Zala?"

Cagalli dan Lacus mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ekh? Jadi, kamu naksir Athrun Zala, Cagalli?"

"Yep, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu serius?" tanya Kira lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli.

"Ya, iyalah. Kenapa sih?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa." Kilah Kira.

Cagalli menatapnya curiga. "Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kira." tuduhnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kira cepat, membuat Cagalli semakin curiga. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dulu, lain kali baru ia bertanya lagi pada saudara kembarnya itu.

…

"Aku punya buku baru."Athrun menyodorkan tiga buah buku pada Cagalli.

Cagalli memandangi tiga buku tebal di atas mejanya. Triologi Kaze.

"Nggak baru-baru amat sih, tapi aku baru selesai baca. Ceritanya bagus,"tambah Athrun seraya duduk di depan Cagalli.

"Aku punya buku 1 dan 2 nya dan sudah kubaca, tapi belum punya buku 3 nya, boleh kupinjam?"

"Tentu saja, aku memang membawakannya untukmu karena kamu pernah bilang suka cerita samurai,"jawab Athrun.

"Terima kasih,"ucap Cagalli sambil meraih buku itu dan membuka-buka halamannya. Gerakan Cagalli terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah pembatas buku di dalam buku itu. Sebenarnya pembatas buku itu adalah sebuah foto yang dibuat sebagai pembatas buku.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Cagalli sambil memerhatikan gadis berambut merah berkuncir dua.

Cepat Athrun merebut pembatas buku itu dari tangan Cagalli.

"Bukan siapa-siapa,"jawab Athrun.

"Pacarmu ya?"

"Tolong jangan bertanya lagi," pinta Athrun.

"Tapi…"

"Siapa pun dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Athrun dingin.

"Tentu saja ada."

Kata-kata Cagalli membuat Athrun menatapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Athrun."Kata Cagalli, membuat Athrun tertegun beberapa saat.

"Siapa bilang kamu boleh menyukaiku?" Athrun menatap tajam Cagalli.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan menyukaiku!" Tegas Athrun seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Cagalli.

…

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukainya ya?"

Cagalli melempar sebuah kerikil ke dalam kolam ikan koi ayahnya yang ada di halaman samping rumah berlantai dua itu.

"Cagalli."

Terdengar suara panggilan di belakangnya tapi Cagalli mengabaikannya.

"Hei, Cagalli."

Kali ini panggilan itu disertai sebuah tepukan di bahu gadis itu. Cagalli hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap kolam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kira.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Cagalli sambil melempar satu kerikil lagi.

"Ceritakan padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu," ujar Kira.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menyukai seseorang?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tentu saja kamu boleh menyukai seseorang asalkan orang itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki kalau perempuan aku tidak akan merestuimu," jawab Kira.

"Aku serius, Kira." Cagalli manyun.

Kira nyengir. "Sengaja kok."

"Kenapa Athrun bilang aku tidak boleh menyukainya?" wajah Cagalli terlihat sendu.

Kira menatap kembarannya yang lahir beberapa menit setelahnya itu.

"Apa aku segitu jeleknya sampai dia bilang begitu?"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam," kata Kira.

"Bagaimana tidak, Athrun berkata begitu lalu pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada penjelasan," ujar Cagalli.

"Athrun hanya tidak ingin kamu terluka," jelas Kira.

"Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama kenal dengan Athrun, kami teman chating." Jelas Kira.

"Kok aku baru tahu?"

"Aku emang nggak pernah cerita."

"Bisa ceritakan padaku sekarang?" pinta Cagalli.

"Dulu Athrun pernah menyukai seorang gadis, namanya Meyrin Hawke. Mereka sempat pacaran, tapi nggak lama."

"Kenapa?"

"Meyrin minta putus karena ngak tahan dengan _fansgirl_-nya Athrun."

"_Fansgirl_? Aku nggak tahu Athrun punya _fansgirl,_" ujar Cagalli.

"Di sekolah kita sih nggak ada, mungkin ada yang menyukainya tapi nggak sampai bikin _fansgirl club _segala. Tapi di sekolah Athrun yang dulu ada, sangat fanatik bahkan. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak rela kalau Athrun punya pacar." Jelas Kira.

"Segitu parahnya?" tanya Cagalli, merasa ngeri dengan kemungkinan ada _fansgirl _yang sefanatik itu.

Kira mengangguk. "Anggota _fansgirl _mem-_bully_, Meyrin. Bahkan sampai membuat gadis itu masuk rumah sakit."

"Gila!" maki Cagalli.

"Memang, setelah itu Meyrin minta putus dari Athrun. Dan setelah itu Athrun pindah sekolah karena benci dengan kelakuan para _fansgirl _itu. Dan sejak itu pula Athrun memutuskan tidak akan menyukai seseorang lagi karena dia tidak ingin ada yang terluka karenanya."

Cagalli terdiam, mencerna informasi yang baru didapatnya.

"Kamu mengerti 'kan Cagalli kenapa Athrun tidak ingin kamu menyukainya?" tanya Kira.

"Aku mengerti alasannya tapi aku tidak akan menyerah," jawab Cagalli.

"Sudah kuduga," Kira tersenyum. "Dan aku juga tidak ingin kamu menyerah, Cagalli. Kamu harus berhasil menaklukkan Athrun." Dukung Kira.

"Tentu saja," Cagalli mengangguk mantap.

…

"Kamu membuat adikku sedih."

"Apa?" Athrun tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Kira padanya.

"Cagalli itu adikku," jelas Kira.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Athrun. "Maaf."

"Nama belakang kami sama, kurasa kamu sama sekali tidak memerhatikannya." Kata Kira seraya duduk di samping Athrun di bagian sudut perpustakaan.

"Maaf," ucap Athrun lagi.

"Tidak apa, tapi jangan buat Cagalli sedih lagi."

"Itu sulit," ujar Athrun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kira.

"Selama dia masih menyukaiku aku akan terus menyakitinya." Jawab Athrun.

"Kenapa kamu bilang tidak bisa menyukainya?"

"Kamu mengintrogasiku?" Athrun balik bertanya.

"Sebagai kakak yang peduli pada kebahagiaan adiknya aku harus melakukannya." Jawab Kira.

"Kamu tahu alasanku, Kira."

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi dulu bukan salahmu." Ujar Kira.

"Benarkah? Lalu salah siapa? Salah Meyrin?"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, melangkahlah ke depan lupakan masa lalu." Kata Kira.

"Tidak mudah."

"Bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Cobalah dan lihat hasilnya," Kira memberi senyuman menyemangati pada Athrun.

…

"Lagi baca apa?"

Athrun terkejut. Tidak menyangka Cagalli akan muncul di hadapannya setelah kata-katanya pada gadis itu tempo hari.

"Cagalli?"

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku 'kan bukan setan atau sejenisnya."

"Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Ini perpustakaan sekolah, semua siswa Orb High School boleh memasukinya." Jawab Cagalli. "Selama aku mengenalmu, kamu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Kenapa? Jangan bilang karena kamu suka membaca, karena aku tahu itu hanya alasanmu." Ujar Cagalli.

"Alasan? Kenapa aku harus membuat alasan?" tanya Athrun.

"Kamu ingin menghindar 'kan? Sebisa mungkin tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Apa sebenarnya yang kamu takutkan?" Cagalli malah balik bertanya.

"Kamu tidak tahu apapun tentangku." Jawab Athrun seraya berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Cagalli mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu tentang Meyrin."

Kalimat itu menghentikan langkah Athrun dan membuat laki-laki itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kira menceritakan tentang Meyrin padaku," jelasnya.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa." Desis Athrun.

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak akan menyerah." Tegas Cagalli.

"Sebaiknya kamu menyerah, kamu hanya membuang waktu denganku." Kata Athrun.

Cagalli hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Siapa yang tahu tentang itu. Aku sudah menyukaimu dan memutuskan akan terus menyukaimu." Cagalli berkeras.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menyukaiku?" Athrun mengingatkan.

"Memang. Tapi aku keras kepala," jawab Cagalli.

"Merepotkan."

"Eh?"

"Perasaan sukamu itu merepotkanku tahu." Athrun menatap tajam Cagalli. _Emerald_ itu terasa menusuk Cagalli.

"Tapi aku…"

"Berhenti menyukaiku, Cagalli. Karena aku tidak akan membalas perasaanmu!" Teriak Athrun.

Cagalli terkejut. Tidak menyangka Athrun akan meneriakinya.

"Aku…"

Lagi sepasang manik _emerald _Athrun menghujam Cagalli. Membuat gadis itu mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. "Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti menyukaimu, kau tahu kenapa? Karena ternyata kau nggak pantas kusukai."

Dan Cagalli pun berlalu meninggalkan Athrun tanpa menoleh lagi pada laki-laki itu.

…

Setelah hari itu Cagalli tidak pernah menyapa Athrun lagi, bahkan menghindarinya. Saat kebetulan Cagalli dan Lacus jalan beriringan menuju ke kelas berpapasan dengan Athrun, Cagalli sama sekali tidak menyapanya. Bahkan bersikap seperti tak melihatnya sama sekali. Membuat kening Lacus berkerut melihatnya.

"Cagalli, bukannya barusan itu Athrun ya?" bisik Lacus lirih.

"Emang dia. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Cagalli heran.

"Kok kamu nyantai aja?"

"Memangnya Aku harus ngapain?" lagi–lagi Cagalli membalas pertanyaan Lacus dengan pertanyaan. Membuat Lacus hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tidak berniat melajutkan pertanyaanya lagi.

"Sudahlah, lupain aja. Ayo ke kelas, bentar lagi bel masuk." Kata Cagalli.

…

Cagalli masih terus menikmati makanan pesanannya sambil sesekali menatap ke depan. **The Rainbow** memang sedang ramai sore itu. Sementara Lacus yang ada di hadapannya masih terdiam. Tidak tahu mau berkata apa karena selang dua meja dari mereka tampak Athrun yang juga sedang menikmati makanannya. Cagalli memang membelakangi Athrun tapi kelihatannya gadis itu tahu tentang keberadaan laki-laki itu. Dan Lacus sempat menangkap basah arah pandangan Athrun yang jelas–jelas sedang memperhatikan gerak–gerik Cagalli yang terlihat cuek. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu. Padahal biasanya gadis itu sangat agresif mendekatinya. Tak perduli di manapun dan kapanpun. Cagalli memang belum menceritakan kejadian seminggu lalu pada Lacus, makanya sahabatnya itu bingung dengan perubahannya yang begitu drastis.

Lacus masih belum menemukan topik pembicaraan yang pas saat mendapati Cagalli yang tiba–tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Dan Lacus makin kaget begitu mengetahui arah tujuan Cagalli yang jelas–jelas sedang melangkah ke arah Athrun berada.

"Mau apa lagi kamu?" akhirnya Athrun mengalah dan memilih menyapa duluan ketika melihat Cagalli yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kamu menatapku?" todong Cagalli langsung.

"Apa?" Tanya Athrun tak percaya.

"Aku nanya kenapa kamu sedari tadi menatapku. Kamu naksir ya sama aku?" ulang Cagalli lagi.

"Nggak salah. Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan kamu?"

"Nah, justru karena aku nggak tau makanya aku nanya kenapa kamu mem...".

"Aku nggak memperhatikan kamu tuh," potong Athrun cepat.

"Menatap aku tanpa berkedip. Kalau bukan memperhatikan lantas apa dong namanya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku mandangin kamu?" bantah Athrun. "Dia?" tunjuknya ke arah Lacus dengan nada meledek.

"Hanya karena aku kebetulan aku duduk menghadapmu, kamu langsung kegeeran. Mengira kalau aku memperhatikan kamu."

"Lacus nggak ngomong apa–apa. Aku tahu karena aku melihatnya sediri."

"Jangan ngarang. Sedari tadi Aku perhatikan kamu sama sekali nggak pernah menoleh ke arahku." Bantahan Athrun membuat Cagalli tersenyum. Sedangkan Lacus sendiri justru malah tidak mampu menahan tawanya. Sementara Athrun sendiri hanya mampu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Itu bukan bantahan, tapi sebuah pengakuan.

"Aku memang nggak mandang kamu langsung. Tapi Aku melihatnya dari sana." Cagalli menunjuk ke arah depan. Kening Athrun berkerut melihatnya namun beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia menyadari maksud ucapan gadis itu. Dasar bodoh, _café_ itu kan memang di kelilingi kaca dan dari tempat Cagalli tadi duduk kebetulan memang tempat yang paling strategis untuk memperhatikannya tanpa di ketahui.

"Ehem, kalau gitu sudah jelaskan kalau sebenarnya yang sibuk mencuri pandang diam–diam itu kamu?" Serang Athrun balik.

Membuat Lacus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dengan mata yang terus mengawasi interaksi Cagalli dan Athrun.

"Aku akui," balas Cagalli cuek.

"Terus maksudnya apa?" tanya Athrun lagi.

"Ternyata aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu." Jawab Cagalli.

"Hah?" Bukan cuma Athrun yang kaget, tapi juga Lacus dan seluruh pengunjung _cafe_ yang kini menjadikan mereka tontonan.

"Dan kerena itu, yuk kita jadian," kata Cagalli melanjutkan ucapannya.

Untuk sejenak suasana hening, sepi. Athrun masih terdiam. Sementara pengunjung yang lain juga ikut terdiam menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Athrun. Namun beberapa saat kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara _Melly goeslow_ yang menembangkan lagu "_**Yuk kita jadian**_" yang sepertinya sengaja dimainkan oleh entah pemilik _café _atau oleh karyawannya.

_**Yuk kita jadian**_

_**Anak kecil main mobil, mobil mobilan**_

_**Maen motor juga paling motor – motoran**_

_**Jatuh cinta juga paling cinta – cintaan**_

_**Belum beneran**_

_**Kita yang sudah besar harusnya serius**_

_**Jatuh cinta juga harus cinta beneran**_

_**Kau pernah tertangkap basah sedang menatapku**_

_**Tanpa berkedip.**_

_**Kalau cinta sebaiknya di ucap**_

_**Belum tentu kau masih punya hari esok**_

_**Banyak gengsi banyak mikir kelamaan**_

_**Yuk kita jadian**_

_**Didepan ku kau pura – pura dingin**_

_**Namun matamu tak mungkin bisa berdusta**_

_**Sampai nanti kau mungkin tak kan mengaku**_

_**Yuk kita jadian...**_

_**Mobil ku bukan mobil mobilan**_

_**Motor ku bukan motoran**_

_**Cintaku bukan cinta cintaan**_

_**Tiada yang palsu**_

_**Yuk kita jadian.**_

"Kamu juga menyukaiku 'kan?" pertanyaan itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan tapi seperti tuduhan. Mata berwarna _hazel _itu menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak sanggup menatap Cagalli lebih lama. "Aku tidak menyukaimu," jawabnya.

"Tatap mataku dan ulangi perkataanmu," kata Cagalli.

Athrun berdiri dan menatap Cagalli. "Aku tidak menyukaimu," katanya.

"Baik, kalau itu maumu. Selamat tinggal." Ujar Cagalli, kesedihan nampak di sepasang manik _hazel _itu. membuat hati Athrun teriris karena sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya perasaan itu ada. Rasa cinta untuk Cagalli ada, hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

Cagalli berjalan cepat keluar dari _café _itu sambil menahan air matanya yang mengancam keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Kamu yakin dengan yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Lacus pada Athrun.

Athrun diam. Matanya mengikuti kepergian Cagalli. "Aku…"

"Kejar dia, Athrun. Atau kamu akan menyesal." Ujar Lacus.

Lalu Athrun berlari secepat yang bisa dilakukan kakinya. Berlari mengejar Cagalli.

"Pergilah ke taman Sekolah dasar Orb, kamu bisa menemukan Cagalli di sana."

Sayup-sayup suara Lacus terdengar di telinga Athrun.

'_Aku akan berterima kasih padanya nanti,'_ batin Athrun.

…

Akhirnya Athrun menemukan Cagalli duduk di ayunan besi di taman Sekolah Dasar Orb. Butuh waktu lama bagi Athrun menemukan tempat itu karena ia masih baru berada di kota itu.

"Ternyata benar kamu di sini."

Dengan gerakan cepat Cagalli menghapus air matanya, mengenali pemilik suara itu walau tanpa melihatnya. "Mau apa lagi?!" sahutnya tak ramah.

"Aku mau minta maaf," ucap Athrun.

"Pergi!" usir Cagalli tanpa mengangkat matanya untuk menatap Athrun.

"Cagalli…" Athrun berjongkok di depan Cagalli hingga posisi mata mereka sejajar. _"Aishiteru yo."_

"Bohong! Tadi kamu bilang…"

Athrun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Cagalli. "Lupakan perkataanku sebelumnya." Ujarnya. "Aku mengaku kalah, Cagalli. Kalah dengan semua usahamu untuk menaklukkan hatiku."

"Aku…"

"Aku tidak sempurna, Cagalli. Dan mungkin kamu akan terluka jika bersamaku," potong Athrun. "Tapi aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu." Janji Athrun.

"Aku tidak ingin pasangan sempurna." Ujar Cagalli. "Dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Cagalli cemberut. Gadis itu memang tidak suka dianggap lemah.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku akan menjagamu."

"Terserahlah," sahut Cagalli. "Jadi sekarang…" Cagalli sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Athrun.

"Kamu belum memintaku jadi pacarku," jawab Cagalli.

"Masih perlu? Aku 'kan sudah menyatakan cintaku?" Kening Athrun terangkat sedikit.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Cagalli.

"Baiklah," Athrun menarik nafas sebelum berkata. "Cagalli Hibiki, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Cagalli tersenyum. "Ya, Athrun Zala. Aku mau jadi pacarmu." Jawabnya diikuti sebuah pelukan untuk kekasihnya itu.

…

_Fin_

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya…. Apa kabar?

Rencana awal bikin fic untuk ngerayain ultah Kira dan Cagalli tapi akhirnya malah jadi begini, (masih bisa nggak ya ini dijadiin kado ultah buat mereka?)

Daripada pusing mending saya ngucapin selamat aja :

"**OTANJAUBI OMENDETOU, KIRA-**_**Kun, **_**CAGALLI-**_**Chan"**_

Makasih ya, udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Kalo punya saran, kritik ato uneg-uneg tentang fic ini silahkan ketikkan di kotak review,,,,

See ya,,,

Ann *_*

…


End file.
